


Проще простого

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Что нужно, чтобы быть рядом с Эреном





	Проще простого

**Author's Note:**

> события после формирования нового отряда Ривая, dark!Эрен

После целого дня опытов Эрен спал почти сутки. Микаса сидела в его комнате и не решалась заснуть, пока на нем полностью не восстановился кожный покров. Она понимала, что это часть способностей, что сам Эрен хочет понять их и использовать по максимуму, но не могла заставить чувства перестать бесноваться в сердце.  
Ее пробовали выпроводить отдохнуть. Капитан мог просто приказать, но из-за сломанных ребер Микасы понимал, что заняться ей все равно будет нечем. Только Армин не трогал, сидел рядом и читал какие-то старые рапорты. Иногда его взгляд останавливался, не продвигаясь вперед ни на одну строчку, скользил по покрывалу, сквозь которое проступали очертания тела Эрена, а потом снова возвращался к бумагам. Он всегда понимал ее лучше всех и не пытался сочувствовать. Но Армина вызвали вниз, он с улыбкой сказал Микасе какую-то бессмыслицу и ушел помогать.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Микаса опустила голову на грудь и вздохнула, поморщившись от боли в ребрах под бинтами.  
— Твоя мама заставила меня дать обещание, которое так сложно сдержать. Я не знаю, как уберечь тебя от тебя самого.  
Эрен постоянно повторял, что ему не нужна ее помощь. Ему ничья помощь не была нужна. Микаса давно уяснила, что сердце Эрена было холодным, не способным чувствовать ни грамма теплых чувств. Зато голова была горячей, не знающей полумер. Эрен вел себя так, как считал нужным. Мысли всегда были источником его боли, его чувств. И когда в суде его назвали психопатом, она даже на секунду растерялась, потому что это была правда. Но обвинители не знали, насколько мораль была вбита в его подкорку.  
Микаса провела ладонью по волосам Эрена, коснулась щеки и застыла, ловя ладонью его теплое дыхание. Раны уже зажили, и она надеялась, что он вот-вот откроет глаза.  
Придвинув стул, она легла на перину рядом с его рукой. Казалось, что она прикрыла глаза всего на минуту, но открыв, увидела, что Эрен хмуро смотрит на нее. За окном уже давно стемнело, и кто-то, наверняка Армин, принес в комнату несколько свечей.  
— У тебя все наверняка затекло спать в такой неудобной позе. Ложись рядом, я все равно уже выспался. — Он подвинулся на край и приглашающе поднял одеяло.  
Сердце застучало о грудную клетку, словно собиралось сломать еще пару ребер. Микаса, недолго думая, сняла шлепки и забралась под одеяло, на нагретое Эреном место.  
— Не уходи пока, пожалуйста, — прошептала она, взяв за руку. Его вихры давно не были стрижены и во время сна смешно спутались, как сорняки. Эрен перевернулся на бок и, слабо улыбаясь, кивнул.  
Микаса знала, что это все ненастоящее, что его теплая улыбка — лишь отражение его решений. Она всегда была для него младшей сестрой, и Эрен больше не пересматривал своего отношения. Впрочем Микаса тоже решила, что этого хватит, и давным-давно заткнула все остальное в воображаемую колбу.  
И все же… перед лицом улыбающейся смерти та колба треснула вместе с ребрами.  
— Эрен, я хотела кое-что сказать на счет того, что произошло за стенами.  
— Что не так? — Эрен сжал ее ладонь, погладив большим пальцем кисть.  
— Нет, все так! — Микаса покачала головой. — Я просто хотела тебя поблагодарить сейчас, когда мы уже в безопасности. Спасибо, что дал мне шанс полюбить жизнь.  
— Ну! Микаса, что за глупости! — Он скривился, заметив влажный блеск ее глаз. — Я делаю только то, что хочу и считаю нужным. Тебе не за что благодарить, мы же одна семья.  
Микаса заулыбалась, услышав его ворчание.  
— Я знаю. Но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты знал о моей благодарности. — Она потянулась прижаться к его груди. — Спасибо, Эрен!  
В конце концов, она тоже любила его и как брата. Пусть он и был лишен человеческих чувств, пусть был даже в меньшей степени человеком, чем все остальные, но он все равно не позволял себе становиться таким же монстром, как и люди, которые его осуждали.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: когда весь мир отвернется от тебя, я буду рядом.  
Эрен хмыкнул.  
— Ты думаешь, меня такое сломает?  
— Нет, наверно? — Она засмеялась.  
Эрен тяжело вздохнул и положил подбородок ей на макушку, слегка обняв за плечи.  
— И почему ты все время думаешь, что мне от тебя будет что-то нужно?  
Просто потому что она знала: наступит день, когда Эрен останется один на один со своим адом, и тогда он увидит в ней продолжение собственного бездушного проклятия. Потому что Эрен не способен любить. Ради этого она отбросит всю человечность, чтобы стать ближе к нему.  
— Но ты же продолжаешь меня спасать почему-то?  
— Мнение принято. — Настал черед Эрена смеяться.  
Чтобы быть рядом с ним, не обязательно завоевывать его симпатию. Тем более это невозможно. Чтобы быть с ним — вообще ничего не нужно. Главное, не умирать, а это проще простого.


End file.
